


mystery

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, REALLY CRYPTIC IDK, technically only brief mentions of kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he hums as he sits,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>and waits,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>for his prey to come.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	mystery

he threads straw together  
slowly and patiently  
a smile sewn on his pale lips  
a soft hum escaping him

they wonder what he does  
as they pass by his store  
for he never leaves  
ever since the start  
they have never seen him  
but yet they know  
they know  
he never leaves

they peek in  
through the cracks of the curtains  
thick and dark  
just like the secrets he keeps  
and they wanted to know  
to know every single part  
of the mystery

they see nothing  
the rooms too dark  
except for a single candlelight  
that glows by his bedroom window  
every single night

they dare a child to go in  
a young boy  
a naive child  
who believed in the best of people  
who walks in  
through the open back door  
without a fear

he emerges  
fingers clutching a straw doll  
with eyes  
older than they were supposed to be  
and he disappears  
the day later

no one knows  
no one asks  
but they kept clear  
of the dark house  
and he hums  
the same tune  
under his breath.


End file.
